My Past
by Pizza yum
Summary: Story based off of Arica, Princess of Rivendell's stories hope and Secrets Revealed. J.D.'s sad story about his past and how everyone finds out.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Okay i do not own Scrubs and never will_

_AND this story based off of Arica, Princess of Rivendell's stories hope and Secrets Revealed. Both stories are amazing and if you havn't read them you should. For those of you who have read them, you know what the plot of my story might hold. For those of you who haven't read the stories, it will be a surprise for you so i'll let you know when the part that comes from Arica's stories comes up because it's not my idea and credit is due where credit is earned. :)_

**Ch. 1 background story**

John Michal Dorian stared at the ceiling of the on call room and sighed. He was not in a very good place right now, but he always got this was around this time of year. Nobody ever noticed because he would just pretend that everything was just the same as it has always been. But this year was different for some reason. That's why he called and asked her to come as quickly as possible. She bugged him. Really bugged him, but she made him take his mind off of things and right now he had way too much going through his head; mostly the past.

He didn't have the best childhood. When he was younger he was passed home to home eventually ending up with a young Doctor and his wife when he was eight. They were newlyweds and having a young child around but a slight strain on the relationship in the beginning but a few months after Johnny had moved in the young couple decided that having a kid around actually helped them and they fell in love with the young boy. The adoption was about to go through when the adoption agency put a stop on the papers because John's mom wanted him back. (_Start of Arica's idea_)

He was twelve when he moved to Pasadena California, and that is when he met her; his best friend all throughout middle and high school and master mind of mischief, Raina Hatch. He would never forget when they first met. It was a few weeks after he moved in with his new set of foster parent, the Clarks, when he noticed the short girl with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was outside on the swings, hanging upside down, reading a book. He hadn't noticed her before and thought it was odd considering she lived right next store. He must have been staring because she said, "Why yes you can come over for lunch."

He looked around confused pointing to himself. "Well of course I'm talking to you," she said rolling her eyes. "Do you see anyone else here?" The twelve year old shook his head no.

"Well come on, I'm sure that we can find something to eat in this dump." She led him to the door and opened it for both of them to enter. It was a nice house, not one that you would expect a child to live in; everything looked really old and expensive. She laughed at his wonder.

"I'm Raina by the way Raina Hatch. What's your name?"

"John Dorian," he responded.

"Well John Dorian welcome to the neighborhood. I'm sorry I wasn't able to great you sooner but I was on vacation with my family and was unable to be here."

"Okay," he responded a little unsure of what he should say to that.

"Well don't you see J.D. we were meant to be friends and will be for the rest of our lives." She smiled at him. Not knowing him or his story but instantly accepting him as her friend, and it was true even to this day they were still friends.

* * *

**Okay to warn everyone this story will have an OC in it who plays a big part but, she will go away eventually, unless people want to keep her around. so it's not centered around her.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: see ch 1_

**Ch. 2: arrival **

J.D. wondered the halls of Sacred Heart Hospital now that his shift was done, he just had to hand in the chart that he had to the nurse's station then he was home free. When he arrived he saw Carla talking to Elliot, they were probably talking about Carla trying to get pregnant. That was all any of his friends seemed to talk about these days was Turk and Carla trying to start their family. And that was okay, J.D. was happy for them and really glad that he had decided to move out, get a place of his own, and give them the space that they needed.

He smiled as he approached them and put his chart on the counter. Carla smiled at him and asked "All done now Bambi?" He nodded his head. "Good go home and get some sleep you look tired."

"Yeah I think I'll go do that. I'll see you guys later okay?"

"See ya buddy."

"Have a goodnight J.D."

He couldn't help but smile at his friends. They obviously cared for him and it was a nice feeling knowing that they were there if he ever needed them. But right now they weren't enough.

He slowly opened the door to his small apartment; he hadn't told anyone where it was yet. It wasn't exactly in the safest part of town but it was all he could find in his price range. When he walked in the room he instantly knew something was off. He tensed when suddenly it hit him, literally.

He looked up from his spot on the floor now to see the petite woman with shoulder length curly brown hair, and brown eyes looking down at him her head cocked to the side. "What are you doin down there Snook?"

"Well I don't know Hatch maybe it has something to do with your fat butt knocking me down." He smiled as she pouted and helped him off the floor.

"I'm not fat."

"Yes you are." She glared at the doctor across from her.

"Well I'm here what did you need Johnny boy?"

"I just wanted you to come and visit me."

"And that's why you sent me a text message saying," she pulled out her cell phone and pulled up a message. "Help you gotta get here as soon as possible it's a matter of life and death and I need you here now?"

"Yup."

"Okay then." Shrugging her shoulders she put her phone back in her pocket. "It's not like I have anything better to do with my time."

"So you still don't have a paying job?"

"Who needs one of those when you're parents are rich and dead?"

"I'm surprised that you still got that money. After all you did runaway when you were sixteen."

"Oh but you forget dear friend that I was not the only one to runaway now was I?"

"Yeah well at least I finished high school before we left."

"Oh look at me my name is J.D. and I got a high school diploma," she mocked him. "Well Mr. Doctor Dude not all of us can be as smart as you and graduate two years early."

"I just worked hard."

"Nerd." He laughed at her response. "You got anything good to eat I'm starved."

"Is food all you ever think about?"

"Mostly."

* * *

**Please Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 Hospital Visit**

"Dude I still don't know why you chose to work in a hospital of all places," Raina exclaimed as she followed J.D. to Sacred Heart."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's a hospital, they're," she paused to think of the right word, "icky."

"You only say that because you spend half your time in one as a patient."

"I can't help that I'm clumsy."

"Rain, you jumped off a building when we were freshmen."

"It was only one story high, and what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're not clumsy or accident prone, you go looking for new ways to get yourself hurt."

"I do not."

"Sure you don't."

"Look if I wanted to hurt myself I would but I don't because I don't want to end up back here. But now here I am," she said entering the hospital behind her friend.

"Nobody told you come with me today, in fact I told you to stay home. It's not my fault that you're so stub-"

He was cut off by a loud familiar whistle. "Bridget stop talking to your lesbian friend and get a move on. You're a doctor now and you need to do your job."

"Hey Dr. Cox, how's it goin," he asked with a bright smile

"Get to work Jessica."

"Dr. Cox, as in _the_ Dr. Cox, as in the man who-"

"Okay Raina that's enough from you," he said glaring at his friend. Dr. Cox raised his eyebrows hearing the question cut off.

"Well Newbie, seeing as I just am now hearing about this girl you must have met her last night and you're already talking about me? That just cannot be healthy, not one bit. And just because you met a new girl doesn't mean that you can take her into work with you so tell her goodbye and go do your job."

"Uh, Dr. Cox this is Raina Hatch she's my best friend from High School. She's in town for a visit and followed me to work today, even though I told her to stay home, so I probably couldn't get rid of her even if I tried, and believe me I tried."

"He really did. But I kept following him."

"She's like a dog that way." She nodded her head in agreement.

"Well then maybe you should just shoo now," Dr. Cox said waving his hand trying to shoo her away.

"I like him," she commented smiling at J.D.

"You would," he sighed shaking his head.

"Why do you call him girl names," she asked Dr. Cox.

"Because obviously Candice overt here is a girl."

"So true," she agreed.

"Hey whose side are you on now," J.D. asked.

"His," she said pointing at the older Doctor.

"I mean after all he is the man who-" J.D. quickly put his hand over her mouth while she just kept talking but luckily everything came out mumbled so no one knew what she was saying.

"Well we should probably go; we don't want to bother you Dr. Cox. I'll see you later." With that said J.D. started to drag his friend, still mumbling, down the hall.

"Sense when does Newbie _not_ want to bother me," Dr. Cox thought as he turned around and walked the opposite way. "Oh well if he's going to leave me alone might as well take advantage of it.

With Dr. Cox out of sight J.D. pushed Raina into the nearest supply closet.

"What do you think you're doing," he asked angrily.

"You mean he is the man who tried to adopt you and you haven't said anything?" She shook her head at him. "That is not very nice John-John, you should tell the people you care about things like that."

"Well maybe I just don't want thing to be awkward he is my boss after all."

"Okay I won't say anything," she paused and the smirked, "Betty."

"No you don't get to call me girl names. Only Dr. Cox does that."

"Okie dokie." With everything said he opened the door and walked out, Raina following him.

"Hey Carla," the young doctor greeted as he reached the nurse's station.

"Hey Bambi, you're looking better. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Hey since she calls you Bambi can I call you Zazu?"

"No you can't, and yes Carla I did have a good night sleep."

"Hey Bambi whose your friend," she asked with a smile.

"Oh this is Raina," she waved at the Latina nurse happily. "She's an old friend who came for a visit and then followed me to work even though she hates hospitals."

"Are you trying to get me to leave," she asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, not really. You got better at the whole being subtle thing." J.D. just rolled his eyes.

"Well now that we're here at the hospital I can give you a check-up," he said with a smirk.

"Ick no. Why would you do something like that?"

"Because it's you and you're always hurt in one way or another."

"That is not true."

"Oh really so you're telling me that you are in tip-top shape right now."

"Well I have three cracked ribs, that have already been looked at, but other than that I'm fine."

"Yeah well you're staying in here while I go work. If you need anything serious have Carla page me."

"Okay."

"Hey Carla," he moved forward to bring his head closer. "Can you do me a favor? If you notice her leave the room just let me know. I know you busy but please? She likes to get into trouble."

"Alright Bambi I'll watch your girlfriend."

"Thanks you're the best."

"See ya Snook!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay… so after this chapter Raina is in one more chapter but I'm thinking I might just take that chapter out... oh well on with the story**

**Ch. 4 Raina's big mouth and the start of J.D.'s problems**

J.D. walked up to the nurse's station several hours later to all the nurses gathered around Raina, who was sitting cross legged on the counter, laughing at something.

"What's so funny," he asked as he walked up.

"I'm just telling them stories of your younger days," Raina said with a smile.

"Yeah, Bambi I can't believe that you were such a rebel when you were younger. I mean breaking into the school, with _permission_ how dangerous of you."

"With green hair too DJ."

"I hate you," he informed Raina.

"I know," she responded smiling.

"How are you today Jordan."

"Who said you could talk to me?"

"You're name is Jordan," Raina asked perking up slightly.

"How long are you going to be in town Raina," Carla asked already liking this girl.

"Probably just until tomorrow unless something comes up."

"She'll be leaving tonight if she doesn't keep her trap shut," J.D. said irritably

"Oh then I guess I'll be leaving tonight."

"You're impossible," J.D. said hitting his head on the counter.

"What did the poor counter ever do to do you Newbie?"

"Hey Doctor Cox."

"So what are you gals chatting about," he asked looking around.

"DJ when he was younger."

"Oh really? Any juicy stories?"

"Well there is this one, but I don't think that J.D. wants me to tell you about that."

"Well now you have to tell us," Carla insisted smiling at Turk and Elliot as they walked up.

"Hey Baby." Turk leaned in to kiss his wife. "What's going on?"

"J.D.'s friend, Raina, is telling us embarrassing stories from his younger days."

"No actually J.D.'s friend is leaving now," J.D said trying to get Raina to leave.

"Oh come on Johnny-John lighten up. They want to hear the story. Don't you?"

"Well we're on a break so get talking sister," Dr. Cox said.

"Well you see I met J.D. after he moved in with his foster parents, the Clarks, who lived right next to me." After she said this all eye turned to J.D. everyone was unaware of that part of his life.

"Rain what are you doing?"

"I'm telling them the story you told me a few months after we met silly. Well anyways a few months after we met he told me the most interesting story about when he was eight."

"Raina Renae Hatch if you don't stop talking right now I swear I'm going to hurt you."

"It's actually quite a sad story, you see when he was eight he was living with a different set of foster parents and well they weren't not the nicest of people. In fact, weren't you living somewhere around here at the time John?" while she was talking both Jordan and Perry Cox were looking at the young doctor in wonder while J.D. just grew angrier at the woman in front of him.

"Raina this isn't your story to tell," he ground out.

"No but it needs to be told and I don't see you telling anyone, so I will. Where was I? Oh yes, his foster parents weren't the nicest of people and he ended up in the hospital for three weeks where he met the nicest doctor and his wife. What were there names again Johnny?"

Everyone was shocked as J.D. tackled his "friend" off the counter on onto the ground.

"Ow. Thanks J.D. I already have cracked ribs, now I guess their broken."

"Shut up, you had no right."

"I had every right. I'm the one that know you best. It's tearing you up inside that they don't know. Why else would you call me and beg me to come? It's because you're hurting because you have to see them every day and have them not know." Both of them got up off the ground and looked at the shocked faces of J.D.'s friends.

"Thank you so much Rain, while you're at it why don't you just tell them all of my other secrets too."

"Okay, he was-" J.D. quickly covered her mouth with his hand for the second time that day only this time she actually stopped talking.

"Not funny Rain," he said moving his hand away.

"You're right, sorry about that. I won't tell them about that. THAT I have no right telling other people about. But you should tell them someday. They deserve to know."

"Why did you do this?"

"You deserve to have the people you care about care about you. You're going to need them more than you have ever before soon," she said with a smile. "Well if you don't need anything else I should probably be heading back home now."

"Wait what do you mean I'm going to need them more than ever before?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"So you're just going to run away?"

"Dude it's what I do best. You of all people should know that." With that Raina walked out the door without looking back.

"She's just as strange as I remember her being." J.D. shook his head and turned around to look at his friends who all looked really confused.

"What was that all about Newbie?"

"Nothing, it's just Raina being herself. She likes to create drama that isn't there," he laughed nervously knowing that they wouldn't buy it.

"That is Bull and we all know it, now you're going to tell us what that was all about DJ or so help me-"

"You already know what it was about Jordan. You and Dr. Cox both know what she was talking about." Dr. Cox looked at his ex-wife and they both knew that it was true.

"V-Bear, What was she talking about?"

"I'll come over to your place later after we get off and explain everything C-Bear."

* * *

**Okay so i'm thinking that I might turn this story into a series or a really long story... let me know what i should do....**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 J.D. explains a little**

When J.D. knocked on the door to his old apartment he was taken back at how quickly it was opened and slightly shocked to see that not only were Turk and Carla there but Elliot, Dr. Cox and Jordan as well.

He came in and smiled shyly. He was nervous about letting all of his friends know about his past but knew that he had to do and Raina was right they deserved to know, at least a little.

"Well I guess you came here for answers so to start out with everything Raina said, while vague was true. I was taken away from my parents when I was five because they were unfit guardians or something like that. While I was in the system I had a lot of foster parents some of them were nice but most of them weren't and when I was eight they took it too far and I ended up in the hospital for three weeks. It was there that I met a doctor and his wife who were interested in adopting me." He paused for a moment when Turk cut in.

"So you were adopted," he asked hopefully.

"Not exactly."

He was surprised when Dr. Cox cut in. "They wouldn't let us. They said that his mom had been cleared and was going to be taking custody a month before the adoption would have been approved."

"Wait a second you guys were going to adopt J.D." Elliot asked shocked.

"Yeah we were until they told us we couldn't."

"Why didn't you tell us it was you before," Jordan asked the young doctor almost desperately. You can say anything you want to about Jordan but one thing was for sure, she loved her kids and that used to include the young man in front of her.

"How could you not know," Turk asked.

"We never found out Johnny's last name. It didn't seem to matter seeing as it was just going to change soon," Dr. Cox explained. "What I want to know is why we weren't informed when your mother no longer had custody over you."

"I never really thought about it. And the reason why I didn't tell you guys is that I was afraid that you either would have forgotten me or not cared."

"So let me see if I get all of this. You were taken away from your family when you were a kid, passed around and abused by different foster families, almost adopted by them, taken in by your mother, and then put back in the system to be abused again," Turk asked trying to make sense of all of this.

"Pretty much," J.D. said with a shrug.

"Oh poor Bambi," Carla said getting up and hugging her friend.

"So you getting abused again was this before or after you met your friend," Jordan asked.

"After. For a while she didn't know what was going on but after she knew, well, let's just say Raina can be pretty protective and pretty scary when she wants to be. She would make me stay the night at her house when the Clarks got a little too mean, and beat up anyone at school who so much as looked at me funny."

"Really you let a little girl like that protect you," Dr. Cox asked slightly amused.

"Raina isn't exactly a normal person."

"What's that supposed to mean," Elliot asked.

"Well if she ever shows up again you can ask her. She'll have an interesting answer for you."

**Thanks for reading and Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 Passing the Torch**

After everyone had their small apartment Turk turned towards his wife. "Why wouldn't he tell me about all of that? I'm supposed to be his best friend and it turns out I don't know anything about the guy."

"Oh Baby you're not going to get all mad and stop talking to J.D. or something are you?"

"No I just want to know why he didn't tell me before. We've been best friends sense freshmen year of college. Well I guess it makes sense why I only saw his dad only once or twice and why we always went to my house every holiday. I never met his mom you know. Now I guess I know why."

"He probably didn't want to worry you Baby. Or maybe he was afraid that you would think less of him if you knew."

"Yeah, maybe, I'm going go for a walk to clear my head a bit."

"You want me to go with?"

"No that's okay. Thanks Baby."' He leaned down to kiss Carla and then grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. He hadn't been walking for five minutes when he noticed a black car pull up next to him and the window roll down. He looked into the car to see J.D.'s friend, his best friend, Raina in the driver's seat.

"I gotta talk to you get in."

"What? I thought you left."

"I did but I forgot that I needed to talk to you."

"Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Just get in." She leaned over and opened the passenger's side door.

"He looked at her suspiciously before carefully getting into the car. He would admit it, he was curious about why she would come back to talk to him. Nothing was said as she drove to a park somewhere. She put the car in park and got out telling Turk to follow her. He did so. She lead him to a secluded part of the park so that they were alone.

"What's going on? Why did you take me to a park," he asked getting frustrated with the woman in front of him.

"You are his best friend you know that right? Not me. I don't know him anymore."

He was thrown slightly by the way she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and that she just said it so simply.

"What do you mean you don't know him anymore?"

"Look, this is how I see it," She said in a business like tone, "We both represent different parts of J.D.'s life. I represent the past where he just wanted to make it to the next day and what he wants to forget. You're the present and future where he is happy and safer than he has ever been and he can be the person he has always wanted to be. Not constantly in danger and being dragged into all sorts of trouble against his will." She seemed to get a slightly amused and at the same time guilty look on her face. "Do you get what I'm trying to say here?"

"Not really," he said shaking his head slightly.

"He needs you. Not me. Don't be mad at him for not telling you sooner. He has always wanted too but, he's not the most confident person, and can you really blame him?"

"No I guess I can't," he said wondering where this was going.

"Okay, this is kind of awkward for me. I've never actually asked anything big from anybody before, but I need a favor from you."

"Oh really," he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, look whether you know it or not Johnny is kind of a trouble magnet. More than he even realizes. And well, I need you to look after him for me."

"J.D. is a grown man he can take care of himself."

"Yeah I know he can, but I've been watching him sense we were both twelve. When he met you I backed off a lot because he didn't need me as much, but I was never far away. It's hard to do this."

"Do what."

She just shook her head and held out an envelope. "He's going to need you more than you realize. He's a sensitive person and I feel that some rough times are coming up for him. I'm counting on you to watch out for him. You'll understand later. And can you just give him this."

"Okay," he said taking the envelope.

"Yeah, you'll know when he needs it. Come on I'll give you a ride back to your place."

* * *

_ the idea of Dr. Cox and Jordon trying to adopt J.D. was Arica, Princess of Rivendell's idea so you should go check out here stories if you like the idea._

**Okay there is one more chapter... i've decided to make it a series of stories based of this one because i've got lots of ideas but they don't all fit together in one plot line.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

J.D. sighed as he walked into the doors of Sacred Heart two days later he had called in sick the day before. Despite how well everyone seemed take his story he was still afraid that things would be different and awkward around his friends now. He was hoping that he still had friends sure Carla had been supportive but Turk didn't say much about the entire story and Elliot even less. And then there was Dr. Cox and Jordan.

"Yo Brittney, nice of you to actually show up today."

Nice to know some things never change.

"I-I was, you know, sick yesterday."

"I'm sure you were. Listen Newbie the she-devil wanted me to make sure that you know that you now have a standing invitation to dinner."

"What? Why?" J.D. didn't understand. Dr. Cox actually invited him into his home for dinner, whenever he wanted, as often as he wanted, under Jordan's orders. Yeah things are defiantly going to be awkward for a while.

"Well I don't know Newbie. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you are the boy we tried to adopted and have been constantly wondering if you were even alive. And Jordan, for some reason doesn't want to lose you again now that we found you or something. And now that I have said that I'll see you later Hailey." Dr. Cox left J.D. slightly stunned, but eventually the young doctor just shrugged and made his way toward the nurse's station.

* * *

It was several hours later that he was paged down to the nurse's station of all places. When he got there he saw two police officers in full uniform talking to Carla. He immediately went to his friend and stood beside her. "Hey Carla, what's going on?"

"Are you John Dorian," one of the officers asked.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"I am Officer Goodman and this is my partner Officer Hill. Do you know someone by the name of Raina Hatch?"

"Yes, what is this about?" By now Turk and Dr. Cox had come to the nurse's station and were eaves dropping on the conversation taking place between J.D. and the two officers.

"Well, a few days ago she stopped at a gas station at around eleven o'clock at night while there was a robbery in progress. When she walked into the store they shot her."

"Oh my gosh, is she alright," he asked clearly concerned for his friend.

"Wait a second why are you here telling him this shouldn't you be talking to the girl's family," Dr. Cox cut in.

"He is listed as her next of kin," Officer Goodman took a deep breath and turned back to J.D. "She never stood a chance, it was a head shot. I'm sorry for your loss." With that said the two officers headed out the doors without turning back.

J.D. stood in shock for a few minutes unaware that Carla was trying to get his attention. All he could see think about was Raina. The first time they met, the goofy stunts she would pull, the stupid fight they had, and the trouble she would drag him in and out of. Until finally Dr. Cox slapped him lightly in the face asking if he was alright. He gave a small smile, his mind briefly telling him that he was going into shock before everything went black.

When he came to he looked up in a hospital bed and a worried Turk watching him. "Are you alright man?"

"Yeah, one of the best friends I ever had died and didn't even get a cake," he joked lightly.

"I'll have Carla make you one if it'll help you feel better V-bear."

"Thanks C-bear but that's okay. How long was I out?"

"Like thirty minutes. You sure you're okay?"

"No, not really, I will be though, hopefully."

Hearing his friend admit that he was not okay sent a wave of protectiveness through Turk that he had never really felt before. '_I'm counting you to watch out for him.' _Raina's words rang through his head as he watched his friend.

"You wanna talk about it."

"I always knew that I would live longer than her." J.D. seemed to be talking to himself now. "I mean she just always went looking for trouble." The young Doctor turned towards his friend. "Did you know I once tried to commit suicide?"

Turk was surprised by this news and slightly scared that his friend would bring it up now. "She caught me with a gun in my mouth ready to blow my brains out. Normally you try to talk people down right? Not Rain she looked took one look at me and the next then I knew the gun was on the floor and I was in a head lock with her yelling at me. 'you think this will make things easier? Are you that much of a coward? I thought you were better than that.' That's what she said to me. It always stuck. 'I thought you were better than that.' It was the first time anybody acknowledged that I could be good, better than what I felt that others had made me."

"Y-you know that she wouldn't want you to kill yourself over her right?"

J.D. looked surprised that Turk would say something like that until he looked at his best friend and saw how scared he was. He smiled reassuringly. "No worries C-bear I'm not going to do anything stupid like that. I have you and everybody else now. Besides if I did Raina would just find a way to come back, bring me back and then kill me again. It just hurts you know."

Turk smiled in relief that his friend wasn't thinking about killing himself but the strange protectiveness he felt didn't go away. It actually seemed to grow stronger as he looked at his friend, in a hospital bed looking so depressed. He looked down into his hands at the white envelope. He had been bringing it to J.D. before he passed out. "Here, Raina wanted me to give this to you."

"When did-?"

"The other night after everybody left, I went for a walk and-"

"She found you. Yeah that sounds like her." He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_**Hey Snook,**_

_**If you're reading this then your friend is a good little messenger boy, you should give him a tip. Anyways I'm probably dead right now, or at least hurt. I gave the whole you'll know when the time is right speech to your friend when I gave this to him. Don't be too sad Johnny I'm always in your heart or something cheesy like that. Listen to your friends and let them help you and be sure to spend more time with Dr. Cox and his family. You can be stubborn sometimes and this time or any of the others coming up is not the time you need your family.**_

_**Well I want you to take care of my baby and make sure she finds a good home with someone that will appreciate her. And everything that I have, except the money, is going to you. The money is going to go towards your hospital. **_

_**I love you J.D. stay happy. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Raina

* * *

**_**Well that's the end... for now... there will be a sequal soon and it will be full of action... hopefully....  
**


End file.
